kolidascopefandomcom-20200213-history
Scairhad Page 2
Expence Report :100 Chain Mail gp :005 Sm Spike Gauntlet gp. :100 Sm Thrown Dagger Blades (50)ea. :200 Alchemist’s Fire Bottles (10) ea. :060 Smokestick (3 vials) ea. :010 Sunrod (4 rods) gp ea. :080 Quick Spark(3 vials) gp ea. :045 Paid off 3 Bugbears gp ea. :000.4 Drinks (Tomato Rum) :015 Room for the night :008 Blacksmith Forge :562 Articier's Monocle xp/reserve :2500 Achemy Lab & Haversack Money Gp 23 Sp 10 Cp 6 Magic Item Build List * Cannith Goggles * Batwing Glider Feats * Grenadier * Mad Alchemist ---- ALCHEMIST'S LAB Tink Wish List ---- * Wand of Cure Light Wounds * Wand of Magic Savant * Sparky * Mecha Lobster * Shield Guardian * Homunculus * Dedicated Wright * Expiditious Messenger * Furtive Filcher * Arbalester * Iron Defender * Packmate * Persistent Harrier * Necrophidius * Clockroach * Clockwork Steed *Alchemy Beetle *Clockwork Mender *Fang Golem *Umbral Spy *Brass Steed *Magmacore Golem *Shardsoul Slayer *Caryatid Column *Ice Golem *Clay Golem *Adamantine Spider *Arcane Ballista *Force Golem ---- Category:Scairhad Category:Dungeons & Dragons Ten Fun Facts About Goblins 1: Horse Hate: Goblins excel at riding animals, but they don’t quite get horses. In fact, their hatred of all things horse is matched only by their fear of horses, who tend to step on goblins who get too close. 2: Dog Hate: Although goblins raise horrible rat-faced creatures called (creatively enough) goblin dogs to use as mounts (and ride wolves or worgs if they can get them—goblins are quick to explain that wolves are NOT dogs), their hatred of plain old dogs nearly matches their hatred of horses. The feeling is mutual. If your dog’s barking at the woodpile for no reason, chances are he smells a frightened goblin hiding in there somewhere. 3: Goblins Raid Junkyards: Garbage pits, gutters, sewers… anywhere there’s garbage, you can bet goblins are nearby. Goblins are weirdly adept at crafting weapons and armor from refuse, and are fond of killing people with what they throw away. 4: Goblins Love to Sing: Unfortunately, as catchy as their lyrics can be, goblin songs tend to be a bit too creepy and disturbing to catch on in polite society. 5: They’re Sneaky: An excited or angry goblin is a noisy, chattering, toothy menace, but even then, he can drop into an unsettling silence in a heartbeat. This, matched with their diminutive size, makes them unnervingly adept at hiding in places you’d never expect: stacks of firewood, rain barrels, under logs, under chicken coops, in ovens… 6: They’re A Little Crazy: The fact that goblins think of things like ovens as good hiding places reveals much about their inability to think plans through to the most likely outcome. That, and they tend to be easily distracted, particularly by shiny things and animals smaller than them that might make good eating. 7: They’re Voracious: Given enough supplies, a goblin generally takes nearly a dozen meals a day. Most goblin tribes don’t have enough supplies to accommodate such ravenous appetites, which is why the little menaces are so prone to going on raids. 8: They Like Fire: Burning things is one of the great goblin pastimes, although they’re generally pretty careful about lighting fires in their own lairs, especially since goblins tend to live in large tangled thistle patches and sleep in beds of dried leaves and grass. But give a goblin a torch and someone else’s home and you’ve got trouble. 9: They Get Stuck Easily: Goblins have wiry frames but wide heads. They live in cramped warrens. Sometimes too cramped. 10: Goblins Believe Writing Steals Your Soul: The walls of goblin lairs and the ruins of towns goblins have raided are littered with pictures of their exploits. They never use writing, though. That’s not lucky. Writing steals words out of your head. You can’t get them back.